Son ¿celos?
by Addicted to Caf-POW
Summary: Despues de 2 meses de haber terminado, Sam tiene un nuevo novio. Freddie se siente molesto al respecto :¿Son..celos? Esa es la pregunta que Freddie tendra que responder. Primer fic! pIedad!
1. Tal vez

Este es mi primer fic. Piedad!

Primer capitulo: "Tal vez"

La morocha más famosa del internet, estaba sentada junto a un conocido castaño llamado Freddie Benson. Ambos estaban en los licuados esperando a su mejor amiga, la carnívora de los caireles de oro, Sam Pockett. Sam les había dicho que estaría allí en unos cinco minutos, pero, conociendo a su amiga no era de esperar que llegara veinte minutos más tarde de lo esperado.

-¿Dónde está Sam, Carly? Me estoy desesperando –dijo el técnico del web-show.

-¿Cómo voy a saber? –dijo Carly como si fuera lo más obvio –No lo sé, pero…¿Por qué tan preocupado por ello eh? –termino la frase con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

El castaño bien sabia porque su amiga lo miraba así. Este mismo chico del que estamos hablando, fue novio de Sam. Aunque ya hace dos meses que habían terminado, todavía sentía algo por Sam. Él le había dicho a ella lo que a ninguna chica, ni siquiera a Carly le había dicho: "Te amo". Ella le había correspondido pero después de haber roto, habían vuelto a ser amigos, como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado.

-No estoy preocupado-dijo Freddie nervioso. –Es solo que tenemos que preparar iCarly y ella todavía no llega. Seguro esta con su "noviecito"- dijo terminando la frase con un infinito desprecio.

-Como digas- respondió Carly.

En ese momento Sam entraba con un muchacho realmente guapo: Trent Shor. Era alto, de cabello castaño, ojos verdes , fuerte y mariscal del equipo de futbol. Sam había visto algo en el que sus amigos no veían. Supuso que era su sentido del humor lo que la atraía pero tal vez eran sus músculos. ¿Quién sabe? Ella había hecho su noviazgo oficial hace tan solo una semana. Fue un duro golpe para Freddie, pero se fue acostumbrando a su presencia. Lo cual no significa que deje de odiarlo.

-Hola chicos-saludo Sam con entusiasmo.

-Hola- respondieron al unísono Carly y Freddie. Este ultimo lo dijo sin ninguna gana.

-Hola- dijo Trent.

-Hola –dijo Carly.

-Hola- respondió Freddie sin ningún entusiasmo.

-¿Trent me traes un licuado? –pidió Sam.

-Seguro- respondió el novio.

-¿Qué haces con el? –pregunto Freddie fastidiado.

-Es mi novio Benson-dijo la rubia.

-Ok- respondió Carly antes de que Freddie dijera algo estúpido. -¿Adonde fueron?

-Trent fue a comprarle a mamá jamón-dijo mostrando una bolsa que decía "Mundo del jamón"

-Genial. Oyee, ¿que haremos para iCarly? –pregunto la castaña- Podríamos hacer Baile Improvisado y un molestando a Lewbert.

-Buena idea. ¿Fredalupe que opinas?

-¿Ahora te importa mi opinión?

-Claro- respondió algo confundida.

-Pues no lo se. Pregúntale a tu novio el mariscal de campo.

-¿Qué te pasa ñoño? –dijo la rubia molesta.

-Nada –ladro por toda respuesta.-Saben que me tengo que ir.

-¡Freidora! ¡Quédate!- grito Sam, lo que hizo que muchas miradas curiosas miraran para ese sector.

En ese momento volvía y Trent y para colmo le dio un beso a Sam en los labios. Vaya uno a saber porque. Freddie no soporto ver eso.

-¡Me voy! –grito enojado saliendo de Licuados Locos.

Mientras Freddie caminaba hacia su departamento estaba librando una batalla interna. "No yo no puedo estar celoso" "Yo no soy asi" Se repetia una y otra vez. "Tal vez" pensó "Tal vez". Y ese tal vez quedo colgado en su cabeza porque era el el único que podía encontrar una respuesta.


	2. No te creo

Gracias por la reviews! Aunque no las pude ver. Espero que sean buenas. Acá les dejo el segundo capítulo de la historia. Se llama: No te creo. Reviews!

Era un nuevo día en Seattle. El sol estaba radiante y estaba fresco. No hacia ni calor ni frio. Todos estaban felices con ese día excepto un castaño llamado Freddie que se encontraba bastante molesto.

P.O.V Freddie

No puedo creer que Sam haya llevado a su noviecito Trent y que encima la haya besado enfrente de mi cara. Freddie Benson no es celosos, no señor. Pero algo anda mal con ese chico. No creo que un chico tan "Perfecto" como el se fije en Sam. No es que no digo que ella no sea linda, con sus ojos azules como el cielo y esos caireles de oro y… No, no, no. Tengo que olvidarme de Sam ya terminamos hace dos meses. Pero simplemente no lo puedo evitar.

Fin P.O.V

-¡Freddie ya tienes listo el desayuno!- dijo la señora Benson desde la cocina –Te hice brócoli.

-¡Mamá! ¡Sabes que odio el brócoli! ¡En especial a las 8 de la mañana! –grito Freddie desde su habitación.

-Vamos hijo come tus verduras así no llegaras tarde a la escuela. –respondió ella en tono dulce.

Freddie comió sus verduras sin chistar porque lo último que quería era que Marisa Benson se enojara por que no comía sus verduras.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de los Shay:

-¡Spencer podrías bajar ahora mismo!-dijo una castaña molesta.

-¡No!- respondió una voz desde el piso de arriba.

-¡Vamos! ¡A nadie le importa que alguien te haya tatuado un conejo en la frente!-respondió Carly –¡Aparte llegare tarde a la escuela!

-Esta bien- respondió Spencer desanimado. El conejo era realmente tierno. Pero no le quedaba bien a Spencer. Carly pensó que tal vez se lo había hecho Calceto cuando el se había quedado dormido viendo: "El ninja mortal en su camionzozotote". Probablemente había sido eso.

-¡Ya Spencer! No te sientas mal puedes ponerte un sombrero para taparlo-dijo Carly para animarlo.

-¿Puedo usar el de cucharas?- pregunto emocionado este.

-Si Spencer puede usar el de cucharas- respondió la castaña un poco fastidiada.

-¡!- respondió el hermano mayor.

P.O.V Carly

¡Ay Dios! Ya estoy acostumbrada a Spencer y sus locuras pero lo que no entiendo es lo que paso ayer en Licuados Locos cuando Freddie se enojó con Sam y se fue. Todo eso no hubiera pasado si Trent no hubiera aparecido por ahí y hubiera besado a Sam. Eso lo hace para molestar a Freddie, ya que sabe que Sam y el fueron novios.

Y creo que por eso Trent le tiene miedo. Miedo a que Sam vuelva con el. Yo creo que Trent esta celoso de el y no me sorprende. Y también creo que Freddie se siente de la misma manera con Trent. Esta celoso y lo va a tener que admitir por que yo no me creo eso de que no lo esta. Ahí volvió Spencer.

Fin P.O.V

-Spencer vámonos- dijo Carly.

-No puedo- respondio el.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Carly bastante furiosa.

-El sombrero de cucharas no esta y solo esta el que tiene un mono encima- respondió apenado.

-Bueno adiós Spencer –Dijo Carly ya hasta por la coronilla. Camino el trecho hasta la escuela y se encontró a Sam y a Trent besándose lo cual le produjo cierto asco y entro a la escuela donde se encontró a Freddie metiendo sus libros en el casillero con mucho enojo.

-Hola Freddie- dijo la castaña tratando de ser amigable.

-Hola- respondió el aludido entre un tono deprimido y enojado.

-¿Por qué tan enojado? –pregunto la castaña.

-¿Yo enojado? No. Nunca- respondió con un tono que intentaba ser calmado o tranquilo.

-¡Vamos! Dime. Soy tu amiga. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me pasa nada.

-No me mientas. De seguro viste a Sam y a Trent "juntos" ¿Verdad?-

-Tal vez. Tal vez no. –dijo enojado Freddie.

-Estas celoso- insistió ella- Vamos admítelo.

-¡No estoy celoso! –grito enojado. Mientras decía eso rompía el libro de matemáticas página por página, casi sin darse cuenta.

-Aja si ,díselo a tu libro de matemáticas. –respondio con un tono burlon.-No te creo Freddie.

-No me creas y no digas que se lo diga al libro de matemáticas por que ya esta en la basura.

-Mira no lo niegues, ayer te enojaste por que Sam estaba con Trent. Hoy te enojas por los dos se están besando. ¡Vamos dimelo!- insitio.

-No estoy celoso por cuarta vez. Y ya me tengo que ir a Matemáticas. Espero que el profesor se crea eso de que una autobús arrollo mi libro.- se fue corriendo mientras sonaba la campana.

"No te creo" pensó Carly. Pues Freddie estaba celoso quiera negarlo o no. El lo sabía muy bien. Pero prefería no demostrarlo. No quería darle a Sam la satisfacción de verlo enojado.

R-E-V-I-E-W-S! Por favor! Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo! Besos! 3


	3. ¡Confiesa!

Sigo sin poder ver las reviews. :( . Bueno eso no significa que no pueda dejar de escribir y aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de la historia llamado: "Confiesa" Espero que les guste. Ya se iCarly no me pertenece pero esta historia si.

La banda de iCarly se encontraba reunida en el departamento de la conductora Carly Shay. Por primera vez en la semana Sam no había llevado a su novio a donde quisiera ir. Para sus otros dos mejores amigos era un alivio porque ya habían tenido suficiente de Trent en toda la semana. Pero para mala suerte de la castaña, Freddie no le dirigía la palabra a Sam lo que a la rubia le irritaba y actuaba de la misma manera fría con él, pero no decía nada. El productor técnico estaba enojado con ella por habérsela encontrado besándose con su novio.

-Chicos- empezó Carly.

-¿Qué?- respondieron al unísono los aludidos.

-No pueden seguir sin hablarse, ya ha pasado una semana- dijo la castaña.

-No pienso dirigirle la palabra al cabeza de Tuna hasta que me diga porque está enojado- respondió Sam mirando a Freddie de una manera tan malévola que daba miedo.

-Freddie…- dijo la castaña.

-No voy a hablarle al monstruo carnívoro hasta que admita lo que ha hecho mal- respondió enojado Freddie mirando a Sam.

-¡Vamos! ¡Freduccini! ¿Qué he hecho mal, eh? ¡Dime!- grito Sam.

-¡Tú sabes que hiciste!- respondió gritando de la misma manera.

Y así empezó una discusión sin fin. Carly se sentía tonta por haber tocado el tema, pero que iba hacer si no. ¿Dejar que sus amigos no se dirigieran la palabra durante toda su vida? No podía hacer eso. Tenía que descubrir por qué Freddie se enojaba tan a menudo (aunque ya intuía porque. CELOS) y porque ese tal Trent salía con Sam. Ese chico no podía ser "perfecto" tenía que esconder algo. Y…En ese momento salió volando una lámpara lo cual saco a Carly de su ensimamiento y grito:

-¿PUEDEN PARAR?

-¡NO!- gritaron los chicos.

-¡POR DIOS CHICOS! ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR!-grito mas fuerte que ellos.

-¡Carly! Dime porque el tarado esta tan molesto conmigo y tal vez lo deje con vida.- dijo Sam.

-No lo se, Sam. Probablemente sea que tiene c…-fue cortada por Freddie que le tapo la boca con la mano.

-No tengo nada Sam. Tu hiciste algo malo y lo sabes. –respondió el técnico.

P.O.V Sam

¿Qué yo hice algo malo? ¿Qué? ¿Decirle que era un tarado? Esa son cosas de todos los días. Esta mas idiota de lo común. Esta empezó hace una semana cuando hice mi noviazgo oficial con Trent. ¿Estará celoso? Naaaaaaaaah . Nosotros terminamos hace dos meses. No tendría razones para estar celoso.

Fin P.O.V

-¿¡Saben que! ¡Me voy! –dijo Sam molesta. Cerro la puerta de un portazo dejando estupefactos a los dos adolescentes y mas que nada a Carly.

-¡FREDDIE! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! Sam se fue y no terminamos de organizar iCarly y el show es mañana- grito Carly molesta -¿Por qué no admites que tienes celos y así podemos trabajar bien los tres?

-No tengo celos, solo es que…- ¿Qué podía responder? El estaba celosos y mucho pero no quería admitirlo , pero tampoco quería mentir porque era un pésimo mentiroso.

-¿Ya te decidiste que vas a decir?-lo saco Carly de sus pensamientos. –¡Confiesa niño! ¡Se que estas celoso!

-Bueno si…¡ESTOY CELOSO! ¿Y? ¿Se lo vas a decir a Sam o qué?-pregunto molesto.

-Al fin lo admites, pues no ,no le voy a decir nada a Sam debes decírselo tu-dijo con serenidad la castaña.

-¿Quieres que me mate? Jamás se lo diré!

-¡Bueno entonces conquístala de vuelta! ¡Haz que vuelva! Yo se que ella todavía siente algo por ti. Y ese chico Trent no me cae nada bien.

-¿Segura? – pregunto el castaño con un brilo de esperanza en los ojos.

-¡Muy Freddie! Así que descansa por que tengo que idear un plan ustedes tienen que volver a estar juntos- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa malévola muy poco propia de ella.

Hasta aquí llegamos niños! Besos hasta la próxima!.


	4. El plan

Ojala les haya gustado el Tercer capitulo. Aquí les dejo otro se llama : "El Plan" Ya descubrirán porque.

Era un día muy raro para Carly Shay. Sus dos mejores amigos estaban peleados por una estupidez y se suponía que tenían que hacer iCarly esa misma noche. Pero no importaba porque tenia un plan. Y ese plan lo incluía a Freddie. Debía explicárselo antes de que fueran a la escuela así que llamo a su puerta.

-Freddie! Ven tenemos que preparar el plan-grito Carly mientras golpeaba la puerta. Para su sorpresa no la atendió Freddie si no que la atendió la señora Benson.

-¿Qué quieres niña? Freddie se esta lavando los dientes y ¿Qué es eso del plan muñequita?-pregunto la señora Benson con tono acusador.

-Nada es solo que en iCarly estamos preparando algo que se llama el plan es una sorpresa-respondió con tono convincente la castaña. Guau estaba aprendiendo a mentir! Genial!

-Hola Carly-saludo Freddie llegando.

-Hola-respondió.- Adiós señora Benson. La señora Benson no contesto.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Freddie- Pareciera que habías visto un fantasma.

-Tu mamá casi me descubre con lo de "El plan". ¿Ahora entiendes?

-Si entiendo. Se hablar castellano-respondió un poco fastidiado.

-Ok-dijo Carly. Lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevo a un rincón del edificio para que pudieran hablar tranquilos.

-Mira "El plan" consiste en que vuelvas a conquistar a Sam. Mira ella todavía siente algo por ti y se está desahogando con Trent pero ella no se da cuenta ¿entiendes? –el castaño asintió sin entender, porque no quería que su amiga se enojara con el por saber lo que piensan las mujeres - Tienes que ser no sé cómo explicarlo, más seco que de costumbre con ella, dile que conseguiste una cita para ir a Penni´s con Lexi la rubia tonta del cuarto año. Ella ya esta enterada del plan y quiere ayudarte pero a cambio quiere que la ayudes con su tarea de historia ¿ok?.

-Ok, ¿entonces tengo que ponerla celosa con Lexi y ser mas no se, frio con ella?-pregunto sin convicción el técnico.

-Aja, si viste como en el episodio de "Drake & Josh", al final Drake vuelve con Tori.

-Pero esto no es un show de televisión es la vida real, aunque a veces siento que me observan.

-Ya tienes el plan claro, eso es lo que importa actúa normal, pero no te pelees con ella y has como que no la escuchas cuando te molesta ¿OK?-pregunto bien harta la morocha.

Llegaron a la escuela y se encontraron a Sam en los casilleros sola, para su suerte así que Carly y Freddie decidieron empezar ahí mismo su plan.

-Hola Sam-dijo Carly.

-Hola Carly-respondió la rubia-Freddo.

Freddie no respondió ante el apodo así que miro dentro de sus casilleros como si la rubia no hubiera emitido palabra. Lo cual a Sam le molesto.

-Freddo, Freddo ¡FREDDIE!-grito molesta la rubia.

-Ah hola Sam.

-¿Qué ahora no respondes cuando te llaman?-dijo Sam.

-No solo respondo a mi nombre- dijo Freddie con tono despreocupado. –Me tengo que ir a clase adiós chicas.

P.O.V Sam

Con esas palabras Freddie se fue a su clase de Historia. Me había quedado pasmada. Freddie estaba siendo frio. Muy frio. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Carly que le pasa al tonto?- pregunte.

-Nada de seguro es que se va a encontrar con Lexi por que tienen que acordar a que hora se encuentran en Penni's- respondió Carly de manera distraída.

¿Qué Freddie Iba salir con Lexi? ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco o qué? ¿Iba a salir con esa rubia hueca del cuarto grado? Yo sé que soy rubia pero no todas las rubias son huecas. Muchas son muy inteligentes. Todo esto empezó porque Marilyn Monroe se hacia la tonta. Bueno eso no importa. La cuestión es que Freddie va a salir con Lexi. ¡A no ,no señor! No piensen que estoy celosa. Pero tengo que averiguar cuando va a salir con ella. Pero no demostrare como me siento ante Carly y mucho menos ante Trent. ¡SAM PUCKETT NO ES CELOSA!

Fin P.O.V

-¿En serio? Esa chica tiene que tener un trauma en el cerebro. –dijo Sam quitándole importancia.

-¿No te molesta? –pregunto Carly sorprendida ante la reacción poco preocupada de su amiga

-Claro que no. Si el quiere salir con una tonta es su problema- dijo fastidiada por dentro pero no lo demostraba en absoluto-Tengo que encontrarme con Trent. Chao.

P.O.V Carly

A Sam no parecía molestarle en absoluto. A lo mejor estoy equivocada y ya olvido a Freddie. Ojala que no.

Fin P.O.V

Carly se encontró con Freddie hablando con Lexi. Era un rubia alta de ojos cafés y sonrisa cálida. Pero era tonta.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos! –dijo Carly llegando.

-Hola- respondieron los dos.

-Y ¿Qué tal? ¿Cuando salen?-pregunto curiosa la castaña.

-¿Es necesario Carly? –pregunto Freddie cansado.

-Si! Es muy necesario! Tienes que salir con ella así puedes alardear delante de Sam para ponerla celosa!-dijo Carly.

-Ok. Vamos a salir el domingo a Penni's a las HS.-respondió Freddie.

-Si bueno chicos los dejo tengo clases de Matemática aunque se me han acabado las ideas-dijo Lexi marchándose.

Acto seguido Freddie y Carly Fueron a sus respectivas clases, pensando que tenían el mejor plan del mundo. Pero con lo que no contaban era que una rubia los había estado escuchando detrás del bote de basura.

_Flashback_

_P.O.V Sam._

_Estoy caminando a hacia mis clases (Lo cual es muy raro en mi) Cuando encuentro a Carly, Freddie y a la tonta de Lexi. No pude escuchar lo que decían así que me acerque y me escondí detrás del bote de basura. ¡qué olor! Solo logre escuchar una parte de la conversación pero la mas importante:_

_-Ok. Vamos a salir el domingo a Penni's a las HS.-respondió Freddie._

_-Si bueno chicos los dejo tengo clases de Matemática aunque se me han acabado las ideas-dijo Lexi marchándose._

_Carly y Freddie se marcharon a clases. Yo me quede pensando ¿Así que iban a salir el Domingo a las 8:00? Pues…¡Que empiece la diversión!_

**Chicos ojala le haya gustado! Besos! Muy pronto mas capítulos!**


	5. Algo asi como una cita

**Quinto capitulo! Perdón por la tardanza :( . Necesitaba un espacio. Si no respondo las reviews es que no se como leerlas le aviso que soy nueva. Perdón… Basta de charla! Acá les dejo el quinto cap. Que se llama : "Algo así como una cena" **

El trio de iCarly estaban su popular web-show .

- Y ahora haremos uno de los segmentos favoritos: "Molestando a Lewbert" ¡!-dijo la rubia apretando el ultimo botón del control remoto azul donde se produjo el sonido de aplausos.

Se movió la pantalla donde se podía ver a Lewbert en la recepción cortándole los pelos a su verruga ¡PUAJ!

-Bueno le haremos creer a Lewbert que hay fantasmas en el edificio con la ayuda de nuestro gordito consentido: ¡GIBBY!- dijeron las dos chicas el nombre de este extraño adolescente que apareció y también se escucharon de nuevo esos aplausos grabados. –La broma consiste en que Gibby tire una bolsa con choclo desde la salida de emergencias y eso va a atraer a Lewbert hasta la puerta donde tenemos una pelota que le tiraremos lo cual hará que camine hasta el mostrador donde Gibby va a poner una mano colgando encima del mostrador y cuando Lewbert se siente la mano bajara directo a su hombro y lo tocara como si alguien estuviera ahí y cada vez que intente darse vuelta para fijarse quien lo toso subiremos la mano y no habrá nadie.-explico la castaña.

Dicho esto se escucho un estruendo y era la bolsa llena de choclo que había caído. Lo cual como había dicho Carly atrajo a Lewbert hasta la puerta y en eso Gibby bajo y ato la mano al mecanismo que tenían atado muy rápido y le tiro una pelota a Lewbert y se fue corriendo por las escaleras sin hacer ruido y este se volvió para ver qué había pasado y no vio a nadie así que ya estaba con los nervios de punta, por decirlo de alguna manera. Cuando se sentó en la silla detrás del mostrador cayo la mano sobre su hombro tocándolo y cuando se dio vuelta no había nada en su hombro. Ya se estaba asustando. Repitieron eso unas 3 o 2 veces más y cuando fue la tercera vez aparte de la mano, Gibby había comprado un cadáver falso que parecía muy real entonces cuando Lewbert se dio vuelta ¡Zas! Se encontró con el cadáver y comenzó a gritar y a correr lo que hizo que los adolescentes rieran mucho.

-Y esto ha sido todo por iCarly! –nos vemos dijeron las chicas –Y si tienen un sucio portero…asústenlo con un cadáver!

-Chao- dijo el técnico –Gran Show chicas.

-Gracias- dijo la castaña.

-Y Freddie- empezó a decir Sam- Oí que vas a salir con Lexi. ¿Es cierto?

Freddie estaba esperando con ansias ese momento. –Claro. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Curiosidad- dijo la rubia.

P.O.V Sam

Ahora lo admite. Genial. Ya vera lo que pasa mañana cuando me aparezca con Trent en su "queridísima cena".

Fin P.O.V

-Niño , Carla me tengo que ir. –dijo la ojiazul.

-Para?-Pregunto Carly curiosa.

-Tengo que elegir ropa para salir con Trent mañana.

-¿Adónde van a ir?-pregunto Freddie fastidiado.

-A….No recuerdo solo se que es un lugar súper especial donde se sirve comida italiana.-respondió Sam.

POV Freddie

¿Comida italiana? ¡Me esta refregando el lugar a donde íbamos cuando salíamos! Ya vera cuando alardee sobre mi cita con Lexi el Lunes.

Fin POV

-Me voy- dijo la rubia. Saludo a Carly con la mano. A Freddie le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo sonrojado y pasmado. Cuan Sam se fue el chico todavía seguía como congelado. Todo era parte del juego de Sam. Confundirlo era muy divertido.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto sorprendido Gibby entrando, señalando a Freddie. –Parece congelado.

-Sam se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a este niño.- explico Carly.

-Que raro. Pero no te acostumbres tiene novio Freddie. –dijo Gibby.

-No por mucho tiempo. –respondió el castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El tiempo paso tan rápido que parece que alguien manipulara el dia y la noche. Inevitablemente el día de la "Cita" . Freddie se había vestido muy guapo (**Como en los Kid Choice Awards del 2011.) **Cuando llego a Penni's Lexi ya lo estaba esperando con un vestido morado y un bolso que hacia juego. Estaba muy bonita pero el seguía prefiriendo a Sam.

-Hola- dijo Lexi .- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Vayamos entrando que si no perderemos la reservación.

-Claro.

Entraron. El lugar era muy parecido a donde iba a comer con Sam cuando salían. Eso le dio nostalgia y tristeza a la vez. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de una pareja de una rubia y un castaño. A Freddie les parecían familiares, pero no se concentró mucho en ello.

-¿Cómo te va en la escuela?- pregunto Freddie para romper el incómodo silencio.

-Mal. La verdad es que pensaba que en Historia, Colon había descubierto América en el siglo 23.

-Todavía no llegamos a ese siglo.-dijo Freddie sorprendido ante tal respuesta.

-¿A no? Mi hermana me mintió.- dijo un poco molesta Lexi.- Incluso con 12 años de edad es mas astuta e inteligente que yo.

-No importa- dijo Freddie.

POV Freddie

Cuando me decían que esta chica es tonta no pensé que era para tanto. No importa es simpática.

Fin POV.

-Oye, me dijeron que podrías ganarte una beca para ir a Linstong por ser porrista verdad. –pregunto Freddie.

-Si es cierto.-dijo Lexi sin mucha importancia. La verdad era que le interesaba muy poco. Lo que en realidad quería hacer es ser crítica de cine. –Me vendría muy bien para poder ir a una buena universidad. Linstong es una buena escuela.

-Es genial creo que…-No pudo terminar la frase porque un vaso de agua caía sobre su cabeza. En ese momento comenzó a reírse la pareja de al lado y una voz conocida de hombre le dijo –¿Te vino bien refrescarte Benson?

POV Freddie

Esa voz…La pareja de al lado una rubia y un morocho, Sam iba a salir con Trent en un lugar de comida italiana como este lugar. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Son Trent y Sam!

Fin POV.

Sam y Trent se seguían riendo mientras la cabeza de Freddie chorreaba agua.

-Deberías ver tu expresión Benson. Pero podrás porque tenemos fotos! –dijo Trent.

-Trent , no las vamos a publicar de verdad solo quería ver a Freddie mojado. –dijo Sam preocupada.

-Claro que si las vamos a publicar en iCarly. –dijo Trent.

-Nooo! Dame la cámara –dijo mirándolo con una expresión que tuvo que darle la cámara si o si.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? –se lamentó Freddie.

-Solo quería humillarte en frente de tu "noviecita" para que vea lo tonto que eres –dijo Sam molesta. Estaba vestida muy linda (**Como en los Kid Choice Awards del 2012 este año) **y por un momento Freddie se la quedó mirando estupefacto como estaba vestida y lo linda que se veía y olvido por un momento que estaba enojado con ella.

-Benson! –grito Sam chasqueando los dedos en su cara para que reaccionara. – Chao!

Sam se fue del restaurante molesta con Trent del brazo. Y Freddie se quedo como tonto reflexionando como esa rubia a la que amaba podía saber todo y donde se iba a encontrar con Lexi. Tendría que hablar con Carly sobre todo.

**Hasta aquí llegamos gente! Espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo muy pronto.**

**CHAU! BESOS! 3 3 **


	6. Me quede sin palabras

**Holaaa! Volviiii! Descubrí como responder reviews ¡ Si, lo sé. Soy medio lenta pero que tiene? No importa sin mas les dejo el siguiente capítulo llama: "Me quede sin palabras"**

Sam Pockett estaba sola en Licuados Locos. Raro porque no se encontraba con su novio Trent. Fue a sus entrenamientos de futbol. Se encontraba aburrida, pero no se esperaba que su mejor amiga, Carly, apareciera por allí:

-Hola Sam-dijo la castaña.

-Hola-respondió la rubia. (**N/A Me encanta poner rubia y castaña XD) **-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora está prohibido que venga a tomar un licuado? –pregunto Carly.

-No-susurro Sam.

-Pero no vine por el licuado, vine para hablar contigo. Sabía que ibas a estar aquí ya que si no estás en **mi **casa, tienes que estar aquí. –dijo la conductora del web-show.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-pregunto la carnívora. Suponía que quería hablar de porque se había metido en la "cita" de Freddie y Lexi, pero no le importaba.

-¿Cómo sabias donde era la cita de Freddie y Lexi? –pregunto Carly.

-Niña tengo oídos, los escuche.

-Pero don…-Carly fui interrumpida por T-Bo que traía un palo con donas , pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Sam dijo:

-T-Bo, vete. No queremos donas. –T-Bo se fue decepcionado, pero ya se la veía venir. -¿Qué decías?

-Que donde estabas para habernos escuchado, no escuchaste toda la conversación ¿o si? –pregunto la castaña alarmada. Lo que le faltaba era que Sam descubriera que tenían un plan para que volviera con Freddie.

-No. Solo escuche que Freddie y Lexi se encontrarían en Penni's .

-Ah, ok. Pero…¿era necesario tirarle agua en la cabeza?-pregunto la castaña.

-Si. Necesitaba …"Refrescarse" por decirlo así. – y se rio.

-Sam! No es gracioso!

-Lo se, porque el muy bobo se me quedó mirando como media hora sin decir nada. Si no se queja no es divertido-comento Sam.

-Ya per…¿Qué? ¿Se te quedo mirando como un papanatas?-pregunto ya molesta la castaña.

-Si. Parecía sin habla. Me miraba como si hubiera visto no se…un ¿OVNI?

-Ok. Mira no se donde estabas para escuchar la conversación pero, por Dios trata de no hacer enojar a Freddie.

-Soy una Pockett. Las Pocketts no pueden dejar de molestar así como así a un nerd. Incluso si es tu mejor eneamigo.

-Pero…-trato de decir Carly pero Sam la corto levantándose y dijo:

-Voy a ver a Trent a sus entrenamientos. Chaoooo!

Carly se quedó sola. Estaba pensando que el plan no funcionaría si Sam no se ponía celosa y menos si Freddie se quedaba sin habla cada vez que la veía.

POV Carly

¡Dios! Freddie, el muy baboso, vio que Sam estaba bonita y se quedó babeando. Baboso babeando, queda gracioso. ¡ASHH! ¡Ni me puedo concentrar! Sam escucho la conversación, fue Penni's, arruino la cena y dejo congelado a Freddie. ¿Y ahora? No sé qué hacer, si este niño ni siquiera puede hablar con Sam sin babear este plan será un fracaso.

Fin POV.

En el departamento de los Shay se encontraba Freddie Benson buscando a Carly pero se encontró a Spencer Shay que estaba haciendo una escultura de un súper auto con Ruedas de BICICLETA.

-Hola Spen-saludo el castaño.

-Hola Freddie. Carly no está creo que se fue a Licuados Locos.

-Gracias-. Dijo – ¿Que estás haciendo?

-Una escultura de un auto con ruedas de bicicleta por que en el basurero solo eso había. –respondió como si fuera lo más normal.

-Gracias, me voy a buscar a Carly.

-Ok.

En ese momento Carly entraba en el departamento.

-Freddie tenemos que hablar.

-Ya se te venía a buscar para ello.

-¡AY NO! ¡Rueditas no se desarmen! –grito Spencer de repente asustando a los dos adolescentes presentes.

-Ok. Vayamos a hablar en el estudio –propuso Carly.

-No tienes que decirlo dos veces –respondió Freddie mirando a Spencer.

Subieron al estudio y se sentaron en los Pufs. Carly estaba seria y Freddie tenso ya que si Carly estaba seria, significaba problemas.

-Freddie- suspiro Carly –tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó el Domingo.

Oh oh, pensó Freddie.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –pregunto nervioso el castaño.

-Primero que nada…¿Por qué RAYOS TE QUEDASTE SIN HABLA CUANDO VISTE A SAM? -grito la castaña.

-Ok. Calmate. Bueno yo… yo…maldita sea.

-Mira no quise gritar pero es que te quedaste babeando cuando viste a Sam. ¡Dios! Si no te haces el indiferente esto se echara a perder más de lo que está.

-Mira no me quede "babeando" apenas pasmado y segundo no sé cómo Sam sabia a dónde íbamos a ir.

-Ella escucho la conversación.

-¿TODA? –pregunto preocupado.

-No solo que tú te ibas a encontrar a Lexi en Penni's y si te quedaste babeando.

-¡No!

-¡Sí! ¡Sam me lo dijo! ¡Dijo que la mirabas como un OVNI!

-¿Un OVNI?

-¡Si un OVNI! ¿Podrías siquiera prestarle atención a lo esencial? No te podes quedar callado ante Sam. El plan no va a servir.

-Lo sé. Mira mejor botemos al tacho esa idea de el plan y mejor trato de olvidar a Sam-sugirió Freddie apenado.

-¡NO! No te podes dar por vencido. De ultima o sea ahora, ¿Por qué no vas con Sam y le decís que seguís enamorado de ella?

-¿Tú crees? –pregunto Freddie.

-¡Claro! Si sabe que sigues enamorado de ella estoy segura que te corresponderá.

-¿Y Trent?

-Él es solo un musculoso sin cerebro como Cort **(N/A . Episodio iHired an Idiot. De ahí saque la idea). **

-Tienes razón.

Sam de nuevo estaba sola. Había pasado 3 días desde que se topó con Carly en los Licuados Locos. Realmente estaba triste, y contenta a la vez, hay razones para ello pero Sam, no quería pensar en ellas. En eso vio que Freddie entraba en Los Licuados y se tapo la cara. Astutamente el castaño la descubrió por : 1)Era la única rubia. 2)La conocía desde hace años. Y 3) La había visto antes de entrar.

-Sam-dijo el castaño tocándole el hombro.

-No, Sam no se encuentra deje un mensaje después del tono *bip*-respondió la rubia.

-Sam, vamos tenemos que hablar.

-No quiero hablar contigo.

-Vamos y T-Bo no queremos nada- dijo Freddie. Ya todos los chicos de ahí tenían un sexto sentido para saber cuándo T-Bo iba a pasar vendiéndoles algo. T-Bo, otra vez, fue rechazado y se fue al mostrador.

-Freddie…mira yo…lo siento -suspiro Sam. ¿Se estaba disculpando? Wow! Eso es muy raro en Sam Pockett!

-¿Lo sientes?-pregunto Freddie asombrado…hace bastante que no escuchaba una disculpa de Sam. Entonces recordó que ella le había prometido que iba disculparse cada año para sentirse "Fresca" otra vez…se lo dijo, buen, cuando…se besaron por primera vez.

-Si en serio…Mira, no fue del todo mi idea pero te aseguro que no quería "Arruinar" tu cita.

-Ah…esta bien.

-No, no está bien. Si en verdad te gusta la chica no debería haber hecho eso. Te deje como tonto. Bueno tú ya lo haces bastante por ti mismo. –se rio.

-¡Que chistosa Sam! –dijo Freddie un poquitín molesto.

POV Freddie.

Me siento mas feliz. Sam se disculpo conmigo sin que nadie se lo tuviera que decir, pero lo importante todavía no lo dije. Tengo que hacerlo AHORA!

-Sam…yo –me puse a mirar sus ojos celestes como el cielo y me trabe de nuevo.

-¿Freddie?-pregunto preocupada.

-Yo…te…t-te…¡TENGO QUE IRME!-grite y me fui corriendo del local dejando a Sam y a todos los clientes sorprendidos.

Corrí hasta el edificio y me encontré a Carly esperándome en la puerta de mi apartamento.

-¿Y le dijiste?-pregunto.

-No.–respondí y me metí dentro de mi departamento. Era un cobarde. Me quede sin palabras. Me quede sin palabras.

Fin POV.

Se repetía cada vez lo mismo para si. ¿Qué podía decir? Ni el sabia. Se sentía un tonto pero tendría que recobrar confianza para el momento de la verdad.

**¿Y? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Déjenme su opinión con unas REVIEWS! Bueno el Fic esta por terminar pronto así que prepárense. ;). Los veo pronto! Besos!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-S! **


	7. Confesiones

**Este es el capítulo final de este FanFic. :( Tampoco recibí ninguna Review :(. ¡Que se le va a hacer? Bueno el capítulo final se llama: Confesiones. Espero que les guste.**

Dos chicos en Seattle se sentían verdaderamente confundidos. Uno era un castaño dulce y tímido para el amor. La otra era una rubia fuerte y divertida, que en ese momento no estaba segura de lo que sentía. Ambos, lejos de pensar que los dos estaban en la misma situación, estaban aislados del mundo. ¿Para qué salir? se decían. Preferían esconderse de lo que sentían que hacerle frente a lo que venía. No podían pensar correctamente. Uno se quedaba sin palabras a la hora de la verdad y la otra quería esconderse detrás de su rudeza. Ninguno, pero ninguno se animaba seguir adelante y enfrentarlo, preferían dejar el tema atrás. La rubia fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por su teléfono celular que sonaba fuertemente.

-¿Quién será a esta hora?- dijo Sam. Eran las 5 de la mañana ya que no había podido dormir por tantos líos en la cabeza. –Hola. ¿Carly? ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?-pregunto bostezando.

-No podía dormir. Y tu ¿Por qué estas despierta?-pregunto la castaña.

-Por lo mismo.

-Mira solo quería saber si estabas bien. Freddie volvió muy pálido anoche después de hablar contigo y no me dijo nada.

-Últimamente este niño se está quedando muy seguido sin palabras.

-Créeme. Lo sé.

-¿Sabes que quería decirme? –pregunto la rubia.

-No, no-mintió nerviosa Carly. Lamentablemente para ella Sam detecto la mentira –Carly me estas mintiendo.

-¿Qué? ¡Ya voy Spencer!- grito de repente la castaña.

-Carly son las 5 de la mañana. ¿Qué va a querer Spencer a esta hora?- pregunto Sam con cara de: Esto es un chiste?

-¡Adiós Sam!

Corto y dejo a Sam mirando el celular sorprendida. Debía ir a dormir hasta que llegue el otro día si quería recuperar energías. Se acostó en su cama y apenas toco su almohada se quedó dormida.

Freddie Benson estaba pensativo. Le decía o no le decía. ¿Qué hacía? Se lo tenía que decir. Si o si. Tenía que. Eran las 5 de la mañana así que no era el momento más propicio para decírselo. Durmió para calmar sus ansias hasta el mediodía que se fue a Licuados Locos con la esperanza de encontrar a Sam y que para su mala suerte no estaba ahí. O al menos, eso creía.

Se encontró con Lexi que lo regaño porque estaba de muy mal humor.

-¡BENSON! ¡Tienes que hacer mi tarea de Historia!-grito en cuanto lo vio.

-¡Calmate!-le dijo y se tropezó con el tacho de basura, que hizo un ruido raro, pero, no le importó.

-¡Teníamos un trato! ¡Si te ayudaba a darle celos a Sam me harías mi tarea!-bramo mas enfadada.

-Ya lo sé. Ahora la hago.- dijo tratando de calmarla.

-Genial. –respondió.

Freddie se fijó que era lo que tenía que hacer. Era tan fácil para él y lo termino en 10 minutos. Se libró de la molestia en persona y poco después apareció Sam detrás suyo, como por arte de magia.

-Hola Freddo. –saludo la rubia de buen humor.

-Hola.

-A que estuviste despierto hasta las 5 de la mañana, pensando en alguien. –dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Tienes unas ojeras mal pintadas para no aparentar y no te quedas despierto hasta esa hora a menos que estén dando un programa de tecnología o que pienses en algo importante como una persona y me paso lo mismo –respondió sentándose Sam.

-¿En serio?

-Sí pero no te diré en quien. –le aclaro antes de que lo preguntara.

-Siempre sabes lo que pienso.

-No siempre.-lo miro a los ojos y los dos se quedaron mirándose, hipnotizados. Debieron haberse quedado así como 5 minutos o mas, pero a ellos el tiempo no les importaba. Se fueron acercando poco a poco sin darse cuenta hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros, se iban a besar…Pero T-Bo los deshipnotizo:

-¿Quieren un Beagle?

-¡T-Bo!-gritaron los dos. Como si fuera una señal se fue.

-¿En que estábamos?-pregunto Sam distraída.

-Mmmm, no lo se. Recuerdo que te mire y…-No recordaba nada mas que haberse perdido en sus ojos azules. Pero no iba a agregar eso.

-Cierto. Me tengo que ir Freddie.

-¿En serio?-pregunto apenado.

-Sí. Chao

-Sí. Adiós.

POV Freddie.

¿Por qué no le dije nada? Soy un tonto. No me puedo esconder siempre. Se lo voy a decir sí o sí. La voy a ver en el departamento de Carly probablemente la vea allá para hacer iCarly mañana.

Fin POV

Y como alguien dice agua va agua viene el día se pasó volando sin contratiempos. Esta vez Sam y Freddie durmieron toda la noche. Se quedaron dormidos pensando en cada uno. Ignoraban la posibilidad de que Carly también pensara en ellos. Pero ella lo hacía.

POV Carly

Freddie va a tener que confesarle a Sam lo que siente. Mañana se lo va a tener que decir cuando la vea para hacer iCarly. Los dejare solos en el estudio con alguna excusa tonta. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Fin POV

La mañana llego con un sol espléndido y sin una nube. Un buen presagio. Sam ya se encontraba en el departamento de Carly. **(Que raro no? XD) **Estaban pensando ideas para iCarly cuando Spencer entro por la puerta gritando algo así como que un elefante caníbal la había robado la billetera:

-¡Un elefante caníbal me robo la billetera!

-¿Qué?-pregunto Carly no tan sorprendida. Ya eran las cosas de todos los días para ella.

-Venia por la calle cuando de repente un elefante me mordió la pierna y me robo la billetera mientras me gritaba: ¡Señor!

-Pero Spen…-Carly fue cortada porque tocaban la puerta. –Yo abro.

-¡No abras! ¡Es el elefante que quiere matarme! –grito Spencer mientras se escondía detrás de Sam. Carly no le prestó atención y abrió la puerta. Se encontró a una señora con un bóxer que traía puesto un sombrero de elefante.

-Disculpa niña. Creo que mi perro mordió a ese chico de allí. Mientras el corría se le cayó la billetera y yo solo trataba de devolvérsela. –dijo la señora amablemente.

-Gracias. Mi hermano estaba un poco asustado, por el perro y no la escucho. –explico Carly.- Adiós.

-Adiós niña. –respondió la ancianita.

-¿Ves Spencer? Era solo un perro con un disfraz y la anciana te gritaba señor.

-Bueno, yo-y-yo. Me voy a dormir.-se fue con la cabeza abajo a su habitación.

-¿Tu puedes creerlo?- le pregunto Carly a Sam.

-Ya es lo normal.

En ese momento Freddie entro por la puerta como siempre, sin tocar.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola Freddie. –saludo Carly.

-Freduccini- dijo Sam.

-¿Quién esta lista para hacer iCarly?

-YO!-respondieron las dos a la vez.

-Genial. Vamos subiendo que tengo que probar la cámara.

-Claro chicos. Esperen que yo tengo que llamar a mi…abuelo. Si, a mi abuelo. Vayan subiendo.-dijo Carly apuntando las escaleras con la mano. Había mentido bastante bien así que los chicos obedecieron. Resultaba un poco incómodo estar los dos solos, recordando que casi se besan la última vez.

-Oye…-empezó Freddie –Tengo algo que decirte.

-Soy toda oídos.

-Bueno, y-yo –tartamudeo Freddie.

-¿Tu?

-Yo, bueno…tu sabes, tu me…s-sigues…gustando-susurro muy bajo.

-¿Ehh? No escuche.

-Que, tu me…s-sigues…gustando-volvía a susurrar mas bajo todavía.

-Freddie no te escucho.

-Que, sigo enamorado de ti Sam- hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sam lo escuchara. La rubia se quedó pasmada. No sabía que decir. De repente corrió hacia Freddie y lo abrazo.

-¡Por fin Freddie! –grito feliz Sam. Y con esas palabras la rubia lo beso. Freddie correspondió al instante. Se besaron, durante 13 segundos. Eran un beso que habían esperado, durante bastante tiempo. Cuando se separaron, los dos estaban felices. Tan felices, que ni siquiera notaron la presencia de Carly en la puerta. Cuando esta entro, se dedicó a sonreírles a sus amigos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Gracias a Dios que están juntos de vuelta!-dijo la castaña.

El programa de ese día fue un éxito. Todos estaban muy felices, hacían muchas más bromas de lo habitual, Sam sonreía mucho y por supuesto Carly también.

-El show fue genial, chicos-dijo Spencer cuando vio bajando al trio con Gibby. También vio a Sam y a Freddie tomados de la mano. -¿Ellos…? Ya nada me sorprende.

-Volvieron a estar juntos-dijo contenta Carly.

-Genial. –dijo Spencer.

-Si lo sabemos-dijeron al unísono Sam y Freddie.

-Gibeeeeh-dijo Gibby como siempre y se fue a comer a la cocina una natilla. Spencer lo acompaño.

-Tengo una duda Sam-empezó Carly sentándose en el sillón-¿Y Trent?

-Corte con él hace como 5 días-respondió Sam sentándose en el sillón junto a Carly.

-¿Por?-pregunto Freddie sentándose al lado de Sam y rodeándola con el brazo.

-El salía conmigo por una apuesta.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Carly.

-¿Recuerdas el día que me escape de Licuados Locos, cuando tu apareciste?

-Si.

-Bueno me fui a ver a Trent a su entrenamiento cuando lo escuche hablando con su compañero de football.

_Flashback_

_Sam caminaba hacia los vestidores cuando de repente escucho su nombre:_

_-Sam Puckett-dijo un chico desconocido-Te arriesgaste mucho Trent._

_-Lo sé. Es muy agresiva, pero es linda. Gane la apuesta así que dame mis 50 dólares. –dijo Trent._

_-No.-respondió de vuelta el desconocido._

_-La apuesta era que si salía con Sam, me darías 50 dólares._

_-¿Así que salir conmigo era solo una apuesta?-apareció Sam detrás de Trent._

_-No, Sam…-mintió Trent._

_-¡Te acabo de escuchar idiota!-le grito Sam-Terminamos tarado._

_-Sam, no.-empezó Trent, pero Sam se le tiro encima y lo derribo. Lo doblo la pierna y su brazo, dejándolo muy adolorido. Sam se fijó en el chico desconocido que la miraba asustado._

_-Sera mejor que tú te vayas ahora.-el chico obedeció y se fue corriendo muy rápido. _

_Fin Flashback._

-¿El salía contigo por una apuesta? Que idiota.-dijo Freddie.

-Lo sé. Te prefiero a ti con tus ideas absurdas de como conquistarme-dijo Sam abrazándolo. Freddie la miraba sorprendido. -¿Qué cómo lo sé? Bueno te escuche cuando hablabas con Lexi en Licuados Locos ayer.

_Flashback_

_POV SAM_

_Estoy sola aquí de nuevo. Oh no. Ahí viene Freddie .Y Lexi. Me voy a esconder detrás del bote de basura._

_-¡BENSON! ¡Tienes que hacer mi tarea de Historia!-grito Lexi la loca en cuanto vio a Freddie._

_-¡Calmate!-le dijo y se tropezó con el tacho de basura y me golpeo, entonces gemí muy raro, pero, no le importó._

_-¡Teníamos un trato! ¡Si te ayudaba a darle celos a Sam me harías mi tarea!-bramo mas enfadada._

_-Ya lo sé. Ahora la hago.- dijo tratando de calmarla._

_-Genial. –respondió._

_¿Así que era mentira? ¿El quería que yo tuviera celos? No puedo creer que diga esto pero…¡Que tierno!_

_Fin Flashback._

-Por eso apareciste tan rápido Sam.-dijo Freddie.

-Exacto.-respondió Sam apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Freddie.

-Yo creo que…mejor me voy.-dijo Carly.

-Quédate. Eres nuestra mejor amiga que tiene ideas locas. –dijo Sam.

-No en serio, tengo sueño. Adiós.

Carly también se llevó a Spencer y a Gibby para el estudio, para dejar a Sam y a Freddie solos. Los dos estaban muy felices. Todo había vuelto a ser como antes.

Fin.

**¿Les gusto? Estuve un buen rato pensando las ideas. ¡Ojala les hay gustado! ¡Besos!**

**Travesura realizada. :)**


End file.
